Devil take the hindmost
by El loopy
Summary: They had been using his name so frequently and flippantly that it was time to put a stop to it. He might even dish out a bit of justice: Lucifer-style. Post - 'Devil take the hindmost' Lucifer strolls onto the scene. AU. Oneshot.


**A/N As much as I love Erik x Christine I just couldn't let this one go. The man who abandoned her and the man that abused her. The men that killed her. Let's try to right some wrongs and bring some justice Lucifer-style.**

* * *

Devil take the hindmost

His name had been invoked so often on the lips of these same two men in the last few moments that he had lost count. They seemed determined to drag him into their business and so 'speak of the Devil and he shall appear'. It was an inconvenience at best, and he was not a fan of the current fashions in the slightest, so if he had to be here he would make the most of it.

The bar was practically deserted, except for the two men snarling at each other. The light had the faintest red of dawn. The air in the room was a delightful cocktail of desire and desperation, hatred and violence. He drank it in.

"Devil take the hindmost," they spat at each other and he took his cue.

"Oh, no, no, no, that won't do at all," he smiled at them both as he entered the room, tone polite.

"Who the devil are you?" the drunk one snapped, taking an unsteady step forward. The masked man had gone still, his eyes still locked on the newcomer's.

"Well, exactly that," he glimmered in response, smile sly.

"Huh?"

This one was not very bright. He did not have the patience for it. The one all in black however…

His tone became softer, more intimate. "You know who I am, don't you?"

"Oh yes," Erik replied evenly, voice edged. "We are…well acquainted. One cannot help conversing with the being that is said to be your Father."

" _Devil's child,"_ came the whisper.

"What is all this?" Raoul snapped, breaking the spell. Eyes turned to him.

"Where are my manners," a smile of all teeth that did not touch hot eyes, burning almost red. "I am Lucifer Morningstar." He bowed elegantly.

Raoul froze, face a mask.

"You are…"

"The Devil, yes. You attracted my attention, using my name so flippantly. It won't do at all." Lucifer had approached the bar and now took a bottle from the side, pouring himself a drink. "You see, you both have it all wrong. Devil take the hindmost?" he chuckled scornful. "Oh no. No sloppy seconds for me. I take the forerunner. The _winner_. Nothing but the best." He slipped his eyes from one man to the other, watching their faces, reading their eyes, knowing. "So, which shall it be?" He paced around them both. Raoul's eyes flicking wildly, Erik standing perfectly still. "The murderer." He stopped by Erik. "Many bodies. So much punishment." He hesitated a moment, voice softening, "but a tortured soul, already in hell, I think." Erik never flinched. Lucifer stepped back. "Impressive." His eyes moved to Raoul. "You. Drunkard. Gambler." His gaze drew out the truth. "A violent man as well. Abusive."

Now Erik moved; a twist of his hand as though he had something to throw.

"Abusive?"

Lucifer stepped back. "Hmmm, yes. Family mostly, I should think. A wife, or a child."

Erik stepped closer to Raoul. Lucifer stepped between them.

"Now, tell me gentlemen. What do you desire?" His voice was seductive and soft. Feud forgotten for a split second under his influence they answered in unison.

"Christine."

Lucifer smirked. "Delightful. Let's have the pretty miss here then. See what all the fuss is about."

The bartender was found hiding at the back and was sent with a message. As he passed out the door a shadow moved and Lucifer's eyes snapped to it.

"Someone hiding in the corner? No need to hide, little mouse, come and join in the game."

Meg stepped into the light, eyes sharp and unafraid.

"Such a pretty little mouse…yet mouse does not quite suit you."

"Are you really who you say you are?" Her voice quavered, but not from fear.

Lucifer gave his most dashing smile.

"Indeed I am, Mademoiselle."

She had the look of desperation, of somebody willing to make a deal with the Devil.

"Good."

She stepped further into the room, ignoring his offered hand. Lucifer flexed his fingers thoughtfully.

Raoul's eyes widened as she approached them.

"No, Meg, get out of here."

She ignored him too and stood face-to-face with the Phantom.

"Do you see me yet?" she whispered. He frowned, but she had already turned back to Lucifer.

"What do you desire?" he purred, leaning closer.

A storm cloud of emotion fought on her face.

"Oh, so many things," she replied brokenly.

Lucifer leaned back, stunned. Another soul already in their own torment. So far gone they had no single dream or desire.

"I'm not here for me, anyway" she continued. "I so rarely am. You said you would take the forerunner, the winner. What can I give you to save him?"

"Meg, don't." Erik's voice was a sharp command.

Lucifer was loving this.

"What makes you think he will win?" He didn't, for one second, think she was here for the sop.

"The dice are weighted," she replied coolly. "They are always weighted."

"I bested him before," came an irate, drunken roar, but it was ignored.

Lucifer paced around her appraisingly. "You've made this deal before." She didn't flinch. "For sex, I think." His eyes grazed past her to the masked man. He had not known. "All for this blind, ungrateful fool."

"Enough," Erik snarled.

"I will tell you when it is enough!" Lucifer bellowed at the man, eyes flashing red.

"Don't," Meg whispered.

Lucifer was angry now though. "How does it make you feel _Phantom_? To see what you have brought her to. Broken. Used. In her own hell. Prostituting herself for you…"

"How was I to know?" the Phantom bellowed.

Lucifer was saved from answering by Meg's small, sharp voice. Chilling.

"You could have looked. You could have asked. I was right there to see. I was begging to be saved. All you saw was _Christine_." She spat the name.

A bit more bitterness. A bit more hatred. Lovely.

"What is going on?" The voice was musical and light. Lucifer turned and was entranced.

"The fair Christine, I presume."

She gracefully turned, her eyes absorbing the scene, puzzled.

"Who are you?"

He smiled, wide and charming, sweeping her hand into this own with a half bow and gazing up into her deer-like eyes.

"I am Lucifer Morningstar. Enchante." He placed a kiss on her hand, looking back up in time to see her gaze flash with heat. Unlike the destroyed Meg she was not so far gone to be immune. The _look_ she was giving him!

"Tell me, what do you desire?"

Her gaze drifted up and fixated on the two men who had started this whole business. Interesting. Which did she desire, or did she want both…

"I want to be free…"

…neither then! He smirked broadly.

"Well, I can certainly help with that." He turned back to the frozen performers. "All bets are off gentlemen. I have decided the price. Since she is the foremost in both your heads," he could not bring himself to say hearts after what he had seen, "I shall take her."

"No!" Erik and Raoul both exploded but only the fop was stupid enough to charge at him. Lucifer knocked him to the ground with one sweep.

"Christine, don't do this," the Phantom pleaded but she only had eyes for Lucifer, an almost impure smile on her lips.

"Mother?" A small boy stood at the edge of the room, horrified. The look in Christine's eyes flickered away from Lucifer, the smile fading. He pulled a face. Why was there always off spring?

"The boy can stay with his father," he suggested emotionlessly before he remembered his own paternal relationship…and the drunkard's partiality for beatings. Hmmm…maybe better not leave the boy…

Christine's eyes had betrayed her though and jumped straight to Erik. Lucifer's face lit up with glee.

"Ohhh…I see…a little adultery thrown in there. Miss Daae, you minx." He winked at her and she giggled. "Better bring the boy."

He looped an arm around her waist and strolled from the room, leaving Gustave to follow behind, bewildered. Just once he felt her waver, her eyes flicking back to her two suitors.

"Don't, my dear. I have seen a lot in my time. A lot of evil. A lot of suffering. That room was poisonous with it. A toxic cocktail. Any further exposure and it would have killed you."

She looked at him again with wide eyes. "Are you taking me to Hell?"

He laughed, short and deep. "No. I am giving you freedom, my dear, as you desire. A career where you can sing and soar and buy all the pretty things your heart wants, for you and your boy, with no fear. My one request is that I may be permitted to call on you for a favour, if I desire it." She gazed at him amazed and a little…disappointed? He grinned. "I can also take you to heaven and back, in the bedroom, if you are willing. Completely separate to the favour." The disappointment vanished, leaving only a smoulder. He would have to find someone to look after the dependent whilst they were…otherwise engaged.

* * *

Back in the room they had vacated, two men were left, robbed and empty, without the woman neither of them deserved. Meg's eyes were locked firmly, accusingly, on the Phantom's as he was forced to really see her, for the first time.


End file.
